Forget me not
by CupcakeWarrior1824
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Harry Potter encuentra un diario vacío en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. ¿Por qué no se deshizo de él?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, aquí CupcakeWarrior (antes 1524) reportándose de nuevo después de un año de no subir nada xD, la universidad es prima de los dementores, yo lo sé (?) en fin aquí les traigo una nueva traducción, tiene 14 capítulos subiré uno cada semana o incluso antes, depende de cómo este el clima universitario -.-u**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco. Su autora es** _ **partofforever**_ **yo solo hice la traducción ^^**

 **Perdonen posibles errores, solo Word me ayuda XD y de paso le agradezco a unos compañeros que me ayudaran a traducir un pedazo de esta historia (aunque ellos no lean esto).**

Hola - Ginny escribiendo

 _Hola -_ Tom escribiendo

* * *

Unos sutiles vahos escapan de lo que hicieren los vivos.

La noche es fría, delicada y llena de ángeles

que golpean a los vivos. Las fábricas están iluminadas,

el carillón suena en lo alto.

Por fin estamos juntos, aunque lejos uno de otro.

 _John Ashbery, The Ecclesiast_

 _Ríos y montañas._

Prologo

¡Tom, Algo terrible ha sucedido hoy! ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que alguien abrió la cámara de los secretos y el gato de Filch estaba petrificado? Y hoy en el club de duelo Harry atacó a Justin con una serpiente y ahora todos piensan que él podría ser el heredero de Salazar Slytherin! ¿Será cierto? Tom, dime… Harry es un Gryffindor pero el habla pársel y es tan extraño… estoy muy asustada, Tom…

 _Cálmate Ginny. No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo… ¿Tu amigo habla con las serpientes? Eso es imposible._

Pero es cierto, Tom. Él envió la serpiente a Justin. Harry definitivamente es el heredero de Slytherin…

 _No puede ser él._

¿Por qué?

 _Ginny, solo confía en mí. ¿Soy tu amigo, no es así? ¿Por qué debería mentirte?_

Tal vez estés en lo cierto…

 _Lo estoy. Pero, dime más acerca del falso heredero de Slytherin. ¿Quién es él?_

Él es Harry Potter, Tom.

 _¿Y?_

Oh, olvidé que tú no sabes nada…

 _¿Acerca de?_

De él.

 _¿Quién?_

Quién-tu-sabes

 _No, no sé quién, Ginny…_

El que no debe ser nombrado. El señor oscuro. Un mago aterrador. Él asesinó a los padres de Harry y trató de matarlo también, pero falló. Y Harry solo tenía un año, sabes. Y el sobrevivió. Ahora es famoso en todo el mundo. Él también es tan valiente e inteligente y el mejor buscador que hemos tenido…

 _Espera un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que él sobrevivió a la maldición asesina?_

Oh, sí, él lo hizo. ¿No es increíble?

 _Interesante, diría yo. ¿Y ese señor oscuro? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Quiero decir su verdadero nombre. ¿Sabes acerca de ello, Ginny?_

Si, Tom, lo sé. Pero… no puedo decirte, tengo mucho miedo.

 _Pero, dijiste que estaba muerto… ¿Entonces por qué todavía tienes miedo?_

No, Tom, él no está muerto… todos pensaban eso, pero el año pasado el trató de regresar y asesinar a Harry de nuevo. Él estaba aquí, en Hogwarts, ¡escondido en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del profesor Quirrel! ¿No es eso extraño? ¡Y otra vez Harry lo detuvo! Mi hermano estaba ahí también, él jugó ajedrez. No en un ajedrez normal por supuesto, pero uno gigante. Y Hermione estaba con ellos, ella les dijo como liberarse del lazo del diablo…

 _Ginny, detente, por favor. No lo entiendo. Ese hombre, el mago oscuro ¿estaba aquí? ¿Nadie lo notó? ¿Tal vez escuchaste mal algo?_

Él estaba aquí, Tom. Estoy absolutamente segura. Ron me dijo que Harry había sido puesto en el ala del hospital por casi dos semanas después de eso.

 _Eres bastante aficionada a él, ¿verdad?_

¿No vas a decirle a nadie?

 _Tú sabes que no lo haría._

Desearía que pudieras conocer a Harry. Él es tan maravilloso… y ¿estás seguro que él no es el heredero de Slytherin?

 _Puedes creerme. Él definitivamente no es el heredero de Slytherin. Pero, desearía que pudiera hablar con él. Y ese mago oscuro… ¿Podría ser? Ginny, ¿podrías decirme que año es?_

¿Lo has olvidado de nuevo?

 _Así parece…_

Es 1992.

 _Así que entre ahora y 1941 ¿Cuánto tenemos?_

51 años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 _¿Podría ser cierto?_

¿Qué es cierto Tom?

 _Nada importante, Ginny, nada en lo absoluto._

* * *

 **Bueno este es el prologo, se supone que debí subir esto el lunes pasado pero no podía encontrarle una traducción al poema, hasta que ¡pum! me enteré que era una cita en el libro _El catalejo lacado_ y por fin pude encontrarle una traducción, al final estaba dispuesta a hacerla yo misma si no la encontraba XD. Créditos al traductor original que no se quién es. **

**Subiré el primer capitulo (que ya esta listo) dentro de los próximos días, por favor déjenme un comentario para saber que tal les parece la traducción y que debo mejorar, además, si quieren decirle algo a la autora y saben inglés pueden dejarlo en la historia original cuyo link voy a dejar en mi perfil, si no saben inglés (o les da pereza xD) yo le puedo dar sus comentarios :)**

 **Nos leemos (?)**


	2. Sentido Común

**Dije que lo subiría la próxima semana, pero ya estaba listo, ¿para qué esperar?**

 **Créditos a JK Rowling y a la autora de este fic _partofforever,_ yo solo hice la traducción.**

Hola - Harry escribiendo.

 _Hola_ \- Tom escribiendo.

"Hola" - Conversación normal **(No se como hacer los guiones largos, por favor si alguien sabe otro método que no sea ALT0151 y que sirva con portátiles envíeme un PM Gracias :D)**

 _'Hola'_ \- Pensamientos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Sentido común**

Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

 _Hola, Harry._

¿Quién eres?

 _Soy Tom Riddle._

¿Sabes algo acerca de la cámara de los secretos?

 _Sí, lo hago._

¿Podrías decirme?

 _No._

 _Pero puedo mostrarte.*_

...

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Hagrid no podría hacer algo como eso! ¡No te creo!

 _Pero es cierto Harry._

¡Mientes!

 _Incluso si estaba mintiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ese gran tonto idiota?_

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Él es mi amigo!

 _¿Él es tu amigo? sorprendente, diría yo. ¿Por qué alguien como tú, Harry Potter, podría ser amigo de alguien como él? No entiendo… Eres un muy inesperado mago. Amigo de semi-gigantes. Salvador de sangre sucias. Compañero de traidores a la sangre. Y el asesino de Lord Voldemort._

¿Dónde aprendiste tanto acerca de mí? ¿Quién eres? ¡Y Hermione no es una sangre sucia!

 _Yo sé mucho acerca de ti, pero todavía no entiendo… ¿Cómo asesinaste a Voldemort?_

¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ese asunto?

 _Digamos que es un interés personal._

Eso no cambia nada. Yo no sé cómo pasó. Era solo un niño. Desearía que nunca hubiera sucedido de hecho.

 _Pero… ¿Por qué? Parece que eres poderoso. ¿No quieres poseer más poder? Puedo ayudarte. Podrías ser el amo de este mundo._

Eres muy divertido, Tom. ¿O tal vez solo eres un viejo diario hablando disparates? Solo tengo 12 años, sabes. Solo quiero pasar mis exámenes finales. Y encontrar a ese bastardo, el heredero de Slytherin.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas más fama o algo parecido?_

¿Qué? Estás completamente loco, Tom. Quiero encontrarlo, porque si alguien más es atacado ellos van a cerrar Hogwarts.

 _No hay escuela = No hay problema. Yo pensaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes no disfrutaban estudiar._

No es así. Quiero decir, la escuela a veces es una molestia, especialmente cuando tengo pociones con Snape, pero es mi hogar.

 _Yo sé que tus padres no están, pero debes tener otros parientes. Viviendo con una familia mágica tiene que ser maravilloso…_

Tal vez tú tenías tal familia, pero mis parientes… ellos son los peores Muggles que podrías imaginar. Ellos odian la magia. Me odian a mí también. Y yo tengo que pasar cada verano con ellos… la única cosa que me da algo de esperanza en julio y septiembre es el pensamiento de que pronto estaré de vuelta en Hogwarts. Y si no encuentro a la persona que está detrás de estos ataques, nunca voy a volver aquí. Ellos van a enviarme con mi tía y mi tío y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo como un Muggle. ¡No quiero eso!

 _¿Por qué te colocan en tal casa? Quiero decir, Hay definitivamente muchas familias mágicas que podrían criarte. O ¿tal vez ellos deben dejarte quedar en Hogwarts durante el verano? Recuerdo que yo pregunte por esto cuando estaba en la escuela._

No lo sé. El profesor Dumbledore dice que tengo que pasar cada verano con mis parientes

 _¿Dumbledore? Esperaba algo como eso._

¿Él no te agrada?

 _Tal vez esa no es la palabra apropiada, pero creo que podrías decir eso._

Así que ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Sabes quién es el heredero de Slytherin? Sé que Hagrid no puede ser, él no era un Slytherin después de todo.

 _¿Cómo podrías saberlo?_

Yo creía que era Malfoy, pero él no es. Me dijo que no sabía quién era el heredero.

 _¿Malfoy? ¿Te refieres a algún pariente de Abraxas Malfoy?_

No estoy seguro…

 _Pálido, cabello rubio y despectivo casi todo el tiempo._

¡Es él! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 _Malfoys, siempre son iguales. Pero son valiosos compañeros algunas veces._

Pero ¿qué hay acerca del heredero?

 _No te molestes con eso._

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no quiero que ellos cierren Hogwarts.

 _Ellos no lo harán._

Pero, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

 _Créeme, ¿Por qué debería mentirte?_

...

"Es extraño ¿verdad?" dijo Ron, mirando a través de la ventana de la biblioteca. El sol estaba ocultándose lentamente y una luz suave rodeaba los prados y el lago. Sobre el bosque prohibido, unos pájaros negros volaban, y Hagrid, que regreso al castillo ese mismo día, estaba cortando los setos en el patio. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la biblioteca, buscando alguna información sobre arboles azules que levitan para sus clases de herbolaría. De hecho, solo Hermione estaba buscando, pese a que Harry estaba tratando de atrapar la snitch dorada de su último partido de quidditch y Ron solo estaba sentado ahí, aburrido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Hermione, aunque ella quería terminar su trabajo primero. Se preguntaba porque trajo a los chicos con ella, ellos eran tan inútiles.

"Los ataques, por supuesto" respondió el Weasley pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miró. Ese era el tema favorito de Ron por las pasadas dos semanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a hablar sobre eso? Estaba volviéndose aburrido.

"¿Ellos lo atraparon?" Continuo Ron, "Pensé que nos dirían. Sabes, estoy muy interesado en eso y ni siquiera nos dijeron como parecía…"

"Eso no es importante ¿cierto?" Harry rió. Los problemas de Ron eran tan divertidos a veces. "Estoy feliz de que los ataques se detuvieran. Ellos no van a cerrar Hogwarts y eso es lo más importante para mí"

"Pero, ¿Por qué el heredero despareció?" Ron quería saber. Como ninguno respondió, él solo balbuceo algo como "¿Por qué no están curiosos?" y se alejó de ellos, saliendo de la biblioteca. Hermione no notó su mal humor porque ella estaba de vuelta en su ensayo, de hecho, ella estaba muy feliz de que la charla hubiera acabado. Harry miró a Ron y quería ir después de él, pero entonces se rindió. Él sabía que el Ron malhumorado iba a desaparecer antes de la cena.

 _'Tal vez el heredero ha encontrado algo de sentido común al final'_ , pensó, mirando el castillo de Hogwarts, su hogar.

* * *

 *** Tomado de _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta._**

 **Se me olvidaba decirles, la historia sigue el Canon hasta cierto punto, no es un UA, pero _casi._**

 **Dejen un Review y comenten que tal les parece la historia y como traduzco ^^**


	3. Subestimación

**Bueno, subo esto antes de que los parciales me abrumen y se me olvide xD**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco su autora es _partofforever_ yo solo hago la traducción.**

Hola - Harry escribiendo

 _Hola -_ Tom escribiendo

 _Dentro de las memorias_

 _"Hola"_ \- Conversación dentro de la memoria 

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

 **Subestimación.**

Tom, ¿Estás ahí?

 _Veo que finalmente recordaste que existo. Pensé que podría morir de aburrimiento aquí, recordando las mismas clases una y otra vez no es divertido._

Oh, lo siento, no sabía que podías aburrirte…

 _No es nada, a nadie le importa si estaba aburrido por cuarenta años. Mejor dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro último encuentro. Pareces ser un poco mayor._

¿Cómo lo sabes? Pensé que las memorias eran… dependientes; que ellas existían solo cuando alguien las traía de vuelta.

 _Eso no es tan sencillo, Harry. Podría decir que estoy considerablemente vivo._

Si tú lo dices… hoy es el 25 de Junio de 1995.

 _Así que ¿me has olvidado por casi dos años? Supongo que debería sentirme ofendido._

Por favor no lo hagas. Te necesito.

 _Eso suena muy interesante. ¿Por qué me necesitas?_

Tengo… problemas _._

 _¿Qué clase de problemas? Quizás podría ser capaz de ayudarte._

Me pregunto cómo una _memoria_ puede ayudarme…

 _No me subestimes. ¿Tal vez soy la memoria de un poderoso mago?_

Tom, ¡tú nunca fallas en divertirme!

 _Me alegro por eso. Pero de vuelta a tus problemas ¿qué está preocupándote? Siento que estás depresivo y veo la muerte en ti. ¿Qué sucede?_

Ayer…Tom, yo solo no puedo. Él lo asesinó y entonces… fue horrible. Yo no pude hacer nada. Él me ató a una tumba. Lo vi colocando algo en un caldero y entonces esa voz…

 _Harry, lo que estás diciendo es completamente incomprensible, ¿podrías empezar de nuevo? No puedo ayudarte si no sé qué pasó._

No puedo hablar sobre eso…

 _Entonces muéstrame tus memorias._

Pero, es imposible ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo mostrarle una memoria a otra memoria?

 _Es muy simple. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu ignorancia en lo que concierne al estudio empieza a preocuparme. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en los últimos dos años? Porque ciertamente no estuviste tomando mucho interés en tus clases._

Déjame pensar… Una vez que el heredero de Slytherin desapareció en inexplicables circunstancias, yo pude tomar con seguridad mis exámenes. Mientras tanto liberé a Dobby el elfo doméstico e hice a Lucius Malfoy mi mayor enemigo, por supuesto él ya me odiaba, pero después de ese incidente se volvió loco por mi sangre… solo hubo pasado un mes de vacaciones y por casualidad me enteré que mi vida estaba en riesgo de nuevo, esta vez debido a un asesino serial, Sirius Black, quién es el primer convicto en escaparse de Azkaban. Durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts fui molestado continuamente por los Dementores quienes tienen un mayor efecto en mí que en otros estudiantes. Y una vez más, me convertí en la sensación de la escuela, lo que causo muchas bromas de los Slytherin. ¿Mencione que inflé a la hermana de mi tío, así que no podía ir a Hogsmeade? Por supuesto, no podía ir _legalmente_. Con el mapa de los merodeadores que conseguí de Fred y George fui capaz de usar el pasaje secreto. Desafortunadamente, durante una visita en el pueblo he escuchado accidentalmente que Sirius Black había traicionado a mis padres y además él es mi padrino. Yo quería matarlo. Mis amigos eran otra molestia, porque ellos estaban discutiendo todo el tiempo sobre su gato y su rata. Entonces yo perdí mi amada escoba y ellos desmontaron la nueva porque pensaban que había sido maldecida para asesinarme. Hagrid estuvo involucrado en un escándalo con su Hipogrifo y yo estaba preocupado acerca de ese problema también. El día de la ejecución fui a la casa de Hagrid con Ron y Hermione, tratamos de consolarlo, pero no esperamos lo que sucedió después… primero, encontramos a Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Luego, ahí estaba este gran perro negro y él agarró la pierna de Ron y lo arrastró a la casa de los gritos. El Sauce Boxeador casi me mata. Resultó que el perro es un animago, Sirius Black. Además, se reveló que él no fue quién traiciono a mis padres, sino Peter Pettigrew, quién se escondió por años en la forma de una rata. Por supuesto, Snape trató de arruinarlo todo, pero eso no sucedió. O eso pensaba en ese momento, Sirius me ofreció vivir con él, por unos minutos fui el chico más feliz en el mundo. Pero entonces todo fue mal: Era luna llena, Lupin quería atacarnos en su forma de hombre lobo, Snape me salvó y Colagusano escapó… ellos querían condenar a Sirius con el beso del Dementor, pero yo fui atrás en el tiempo con Hermione y lo salvamos a él y a Buckbeak. Ahora Sirius está escondiéndose, pero al menos sé que está bien… y entonces empecé mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Nunca pensé que algo como esto iba a pasarme, y ahora esa noche parece tan lejana…fui elegido como el cuarto competidor en el torneo de los tres magos, a pesar de que era tan joven y no fue voluntario. No podía salir, lo que me llevó a pelear con un dragón, encontrar una manera de sobrevivir bajo el agua por una hora, casi ahogarme, luego Cho no aceptó mi invitación al baile de navidad y entonces _eso_ pasó.

 _¿Debo entender que te refieres a esos eventos de los que no quieres hablar?_

Sí, estas en lo correcto.

 _Bueno, ya no me sorprende que tus conocimientos no sean tan satisfactorios. Tu vida está llena de acontecimientos más interesantes que estudiar. Quizás pueda perdonarte que te olvidaras de mí por tanto tiempo. Pero hay una cosa que no puedo entender. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? Antes no me necesitabas, aunque muchas cosas estaban sucediendo._

Es _mucho_ para mí ahora, Tom. No puedo tratar con ello yo mismo. Ron y Hermione siguen diciéndome todo el tiempo que no es mi culpa, pero yo sé que no es verdad. Si yo no le hubiese dicho que agarráramos la copa al mismo tiempo, ¡eso nunca habría pasado!

 _¿A qué copa te refieres? ¿Tú ganaste el torneo?_

Tom, ¿No estabas escuchándome?

 _Por supuesto que estoy escuchándote Harry._

¿No crees que haya cosas más importantes que el hecho de que yo gané el torneo?

 _Honestamente no sé acerca de que debería estar afectado, porque tú aún no me has dicho que ha sucedido. Soy muy inteligente pero todavía no soy un vidente. ¿Cómo puedo saber que ha pasado?_

¿De verdad crees que solo podría mostrarte?

 _Por supuesto, es fácil._

…

 _Harry sintió una extraña tensión en su estómago, como si hubiese usado un traslador o se hubiese aparecido. Él odiaba esta desagradable sensación. Sin embargo, su miedo llego a su apogeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba viendo – el sombrío cementerio lucía justo como lo recordaba. Una figura oscura salió de la niebla lentamente – Harry vio un gran caldero, algunas lapidas y la silueta de una mansión en la distancia. Casi gritó de miedo cuando Colagusano apareció de la nada, pero entonces algo extraño sucedió – sintió a alguien sosteniendo sus brazos y salvándole de caer en el frío suelo._

 _Miro alrededor y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba cara a cara con un joven pálido de rizos negros y ojos grises. Su cara estaba seria, incluso preocupada._

" _¿Tom?" Harry preguntó, aunque no sabía quién podía ser este chico._

 _El chico inclino la cabeza en silencio y observó a Harry con una mirada inescrutable. El chico parecía extrañamente preocupado y miraba alrededor del cementerio con ojos salvajes. Harry notó que Riddle estaba vestido con las túnicas verdes de Slytherin y por un momento él no podía creer que alguien de esa casa podía ser agradable y servicial. Incluso quiso decirlo en voz alta, cuando Tom señalo hacia el caldero:_

" _Algo está sucediendo ahí"_

 _Ciertamente, algunos momentos después Colagusano apareció en escena con un extraño bulto. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda. Si solo pudiera matarlo ahora._

 _¿Matar? Ni siquiera podía moverse ahora, mucho menos matar a nadie…_

 _En algún lugar detrás de él escucho un ruido sordo y se vio a si mismo con la copa en la mano. Cedric estaba a su lado aún con vida._

 _Harry sintió una súbita impotencia y necesitó sostenerse inmediatamente de una tumba para no perder el equilibrio. Tom probablemente no lo notó, debido a que estaba hipnotizado por Peter, quién saco su varita y después del comando "Mata al otro" pronunciado por una fría voz, lanzó la maldición asesina._

 _Harry no pudo detener las lágrimas. Miró el flácido cuerpo de Cedric caer lentamente en el suelo y se preguntó cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara. Si él hubiese hecho algo, Diggory aún podría estar vivo. Harry no se atrevía a acercarse al cuerpo. Él permaneció cerca de Tom, quién viendo las lágrimas de Harry, tomo su mano y se movió más cerca. Él no dijo nada, pero Harry al ver su apoyo se sintió un poco mejor._

 _Miró a su yo de hace unas horas atrás y no podía creer que tan poco tiempo había pasado. Vio a Colagusano sujetarlo a la tumba con cuerdas mágicas._

 _Esta tumba… un persistente e inquietante pensamiento le vino a la mente. Algo estaba mal. Él no entendía al principio que lo estaba inquietando tanto, no se tomó el tiempo para pensar en ello, puesto que Peter sacó un feo y pequeño cuerpo de su bulto y lo tiró al caldero. Harry recordó el dolor en su hombro, viendo a Colagusano cortarlo y siseó. No notó a Tom volverse mortalmente pálido, viendo como Peter atrae un hueso de bajo la tierra._

 _Y entonces sucedió – Harry vio la oscura y terrorífica figura de Voldemort con sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Oyó su fría voz, mas no entendía ninguna palabra. Seguía sin entender como todo esto pudo suceder. Se supone que Voldemort estaba muerto. ¿Cómo puede un hombre que no está vivo renacer tan repentinamente e incluso más poderoso que antes? Eso no tiene ningún sentido._

 _De repente una palabra que escuchó de su enemigo mortal lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra._

 _Riddle._

 _Harry miro a Voldemort y luego a sí mismo. Y entonces lo vio. La tumba, en la que estaba atado. Ese apellido. Riddle. Tom Riddle._

 _Pero, ¿No le contó Voldemort que Riddle era su padre? No, eso es imposible. Porque entonces Tom sería…_

 _Harry miró a su compañero y notó su palidez. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto perdió el equilibrio. La oscuridad lo envolvió._

* * *

 **Esto es todo por ahora, el siguiente capitulo creo que estará listo este fin de semana. Como dije todo depende del clima universitario jajaja.**


	4. San Jorge

**Hola! disculpen que suba tan tarde pero tenía muchas cosas que leer así que no pude subir el capitulo antes, pero bueno ya está listo ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Vayan al primer capitulo**

 _Dentro de la memoria_

 _'Hola'_ pensamientos

 _"Hola"_ conversaciones dentro de la memoria

"Hola" conversaciones fuera de la memoria

Hola - Harry escribiendo

 _Hola -_ Tom escribiendo

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **San Jorge**

 _Harry sintió que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué. No recordaba jugar quidditch o hacer algo peligroso. Después de un momento sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna izquierda y estaba completamente desorientado. ¿Qué le pasó?_

 _Oyó un movimiento cerca así que decidió abrir sus ojos. Con sorpresa descubrió que no estaba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, sino en alguna habitación desconocida sumida en la oscuridad. Se levantó en un codo y vio una ventana a través de las delgadas cortinas. Pensó que debía ser muy tarde, porque estaba completamente oscuro afuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo? Y ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Miro a las paredes de azul oscuro y no reconoció ninguna de las pinturas que estaban colgadas en ellas. Por otro lado, vio un enorme armario con un igualmente grande espejo de pie en la esquina y algunas estanterías anticuadas. En realidad, los libros estaban por todas partes en la habitación. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en un lugar que Hermione admiraría._

 _Estaba a punto de salir de la cama y mirar más de cerca a esta habitación desconocida cuando ubicó la fuente del sonido que lo había despertado._

 _Al lado de la ventana, a la luz plateada de las estrellas, estaba un hombre. Harry estaba horrorizado ante la visión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este tipo en su habitación? Oh, bueno, tal vez no era su habitación, pero no entendía por qué estaba en una habitación con un extraño, era muy entrada la noche y no recordaba nada de las últimas horas. Su mente le ofreció varias ideas malas - ¿Tal vez él ha sido secuestrado? ¿Tal vez este tipo era un asesino o algo?_

 _No tuvo tiempo para considerar otras posibilidades porque el hombre (o más bien chico, ya que parecía muy joven después de mirar más cerca) volteó en su dirección y Harry lo reconoció. Bueno, tal vez no totalmente, pero tuvo una vaga impresión de haberlo conocido antes. El chico le sonrió alentadoramente, pero en cierto modo tímido._

 _"Me alegro_ _de que despertaras."_

 _Esa voz… ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?_

 _"_ _¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó y trató de desenredarse de las sabanas. El resultado fue muy pobre, puesto que la manta estaba enredada alrededor de sus piernas y el dolor de cabeza ahora era aún peor._

 _"_ _No te levantes tan rápido" Dijo el extraño y se encontró a sí mismo al lado de Harry en dos pasos. Coloco su mano cuidadosamente en su hombro y le impidió moverse. Harry no sabía por qué este movimiento lo sorprendió. ¿Quién era este chico? Se conocían, estaba seguro. Pero recordar algo antes de su sueño era tan difícil…_

 _"_ _¿Dónde estoy y que pasó? ¿Tuve un accidente? Mi pierna duele terriblemente…" Dijo Harry en un tono agotado y el desconocido lo miró con preocupación._

 _"_ _Tú... ¿Tú no recuerdas nada?"_

 _"_ _¿Y qué debería recordar?" Dijo Harry enojado. Odiaba tales preguntas estúpidas. "¿Podrías solo decirme dónde estamos?"_

 _"_ _Oh, por supuesto…" el extraño parecía confundido. "Estamos en mi casa, o al menos eso creo"_

 _"_ _¿Tú crees? ¿A qué te refieres?" Harry estaba un poco molesto con esta extraña conversación._

 _"_ _Bueno, cuando estuve aquí la última vez, todo lucía un poco diferente… la casa probablemente se adaptó a ti"_

 _Harry miró al chico como a un loco. ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Y por qué lo estaba mirando fijamente?_

 _Para desviar esta rara atención, Harry señalo una foto junto a él y preguntó:_

 _"_ _¿Qué es? Es una pintura muy interesante para un cuarto…"_

 _La pintura mostraba en cierto modo a un dragón con dos cabezas. En el animal estaba sentado un hombre que estaba luchando con él y en el fondo había una mujer extrañamente deformada. Todo el asunto era bastante macabro, evaluó Harry con una rápida mirada._

 _"_ _Esa es una de las cosas que me sorprendió…" respondió el chico, en cierto modo aliviado con el cambio de tema. "Antes, no existía tal pintura aquí. La había visto anteriormente, pero nunca pensé que iba a aparecer en mi cuarto un día"_

 _"_ _¿Y qué representa?" Harry preguntó inocentemente aunque sus pensamientos fueron hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo podía escaparse?_

 _"_ _Es San Jorge luchando con el dragón" Respondió el chico, mirando atentamente la pintura. "No tengo idea de por qué llego aquí"_

 _"_ _¿Quién era este Jorge?" Harry esperaba que el extraño no notara que estaba tratando de salir de las sabanas de nuevo. Quizás esta vez podría tener éxito._

 _Afortunadamente el extraño estaba tan interesado en la pintura que no le prestaba atención a Harry._

 _"_ _Jorge era un caballero. Un pueblo era atormentado por un dragón. Cada día las personas le ofrecían una oveja al dragón y cuando no hubo más ovejas, tenían que darle una de las chicas en su lugar. La víctima fue elegida por sorteo. Un día la princesa fue escogida, su padre suplicó por su vida, pero el dragón no le hizo caso. La habían ofrecido como una presa, pero luego apareció San Jorge. Derrotó al dragón y salvó a la princesa… ¿Qué estás haciendo Harry?"_

 _Harry se detuvo en seco. Se las arregló para levantarse de la cama y ahora estaba tratando de ponerse sus zapatos – no ha visto su ropa por ningún lado, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que sus zapatos y pijamas tienen que ser suficientes para poder escapar._

 _"_ _Ya voy tarde" dijo Harry y se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta. No previó que sus cordones desatados pudieran hacerlo más difícil y después de un segundo estaba tirado en el suelo, frotándose la frente con un gemido._

 _…_

 _"_ _Eso no fue muy prudente" dijo el chico mientras le daba la mano a Harry. Ahora él estaba de pie cara a cara con el extraño, quién era desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo. Miró los ojos grises y se preguntó ¿dónde los había visto la primera vez?_

 _Estaba oscuro entonces, pensó de repente. Incluso estaba más oscuro que en esta habitación y allí no había estrellas en el cielo._

 _Él estaba agarrando su mano entonces, Pero ¿por qué?_

 _¿Quién eres? Harry se estaba preguntando, mirando a su bien parecida y todavía ilegible cara._

 _El otro chico probablemente noto la atención de Harry, como él preguntó:_

 _"_ _¿Algo te molesta querido?"_

 _¡Maldición!_

 _Harry de repente saltó lejos, lo que le hizo golpear la parte posterior de la mesa de noche y romper una lámpara de ámbar que estaba sobre ella. Él sobrevivió a otro encuentro cercano con el suelo._

 _"_ _¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el extraño, quién ya no era tan extraño ahora. Trató de acercarse a Harry, pero el chico gritó:_

 _"_ _¡Aléjate!" Había ira y pánico en su voz. "¡Sé quién eres!"_

 _Una mueca apareció en el rostro del chico mayor. De repente Harry sintió que estaba en peligro._

 _"_ _¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de aquí?"_

 _"_ _No está sucediendo. Solo está en mi cabeza. ¡Tú no eres real!"_

 _"_ _El hecho de que esto esté sucediendo en tu cabeza no significa que yo no soy real" Tom Riddle respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que su enemigo mortal una vez parecía un ángel e incluso tuvo un sentido del humor._

…

"Harry ¿Me oyes?" Una agradable voz llego a él desde la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos y reconoció el dosel rojo encima de su cabeza. Suspiro con alivio. ' _Solo fue un sueño. Nunca he conocido a Tom Riddle, porque él simplemente no existe'._

 _'¿Estás completamente seguro?'_ Preguntó una voz burlona en su cabeza, pero Harry ignoro la provocación. Tenía otros problemas ahora.

Vio que Hermione estaba mirándolo con preocupación y recordó al extraño mirarlo de igual manera. ¿Por qué estaba mirándolo de esa manera? Después de todo, ellos son enemigos… los enemigos no se miran el uno al otro de esa manera. Los enemigos deberían lanzarse maldiciones mortales entre ellos o pretender luchar, en vez de ayudarse.

 _'Pero él te ayudó. O al menos trató. ¿Tal vez debiste haber sido más agradable?'_ Preguntó la misma voz en la cabeza de Harry. Pero el chico respondió rápidamente:

 _'Ese es Voldemort. No, solo una memoria de Voldemort. No vale la pena preocuparse'._

Él prefería las cosas en su forma habitual – olvidando sobre este extraño suceso, la conversación con Riddle y su visita al cementerio, pero esto no era tan fácil como le gustaría que fuera…

El siguiente día solo le trajo nuevas preocupaciones. Los estudiantes y algunos padres que se encontraban por los corredores estaban mirándolo sospechosamente. Tuvo que aguantar sus frías miradas. Sintió que algunos de ellos lo culpaban por la muerte de Cedric y la mayoría no creía en lo que dijo acerca del regreso de Voldemort. No podía entender por qué la gente era tan estúpida. El ministro tampoco creía en su historia, que lo puso en una situación aún peor. También se compadecía de Dumbledore, que estaba de su lado, a pesar de que probablemente le costaría mucho. Harry no tenía fuerzas para nada. Además, vio a Cho Chang en las escaleras un par de veces y no pudo soportar su mirada – estaba rompiendo su corazón. Ron y Hermione tampoco eran de mucha ayuda – todo lo que podían hacer era asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que no estaba bien. Preferiría si alguien le hubiese escuchado y tratara de comprenderlo. A veces, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse escapado del diario de Voldemort – al menos era un lugar relativamente tranquilo. Por supuesto, aparte de ser alguna memoria encantada de un Señor Oscuro.

Algunas veces Harry se atrapaba a si mismo mirando hacia su baúl. El diario de Riddle yacía en el fondo, ya varias veces ha tratado de tirarlo, pero algo siempre lo estaba deteniendo. Probablemente sintió un poco de remordimiento cuando se trata de Riddle. Tal vez no era Voldemort en la memoria, pero un día él se convertirá en Voldemort. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore sabiendo que estaba secretamente manteniendo contacto con el Señor Oscuro? A veces Harry trataba de explicarse a sí mismo que podía tomar ventaja de esta extraña memoria, podía llegar a conocer las debilidades de Voldemort, pero no creía en ello. Primero, dudaba que Tom le dijera algo después de su última espectacular desaparición. Además, Riddle probablemente no era el tipo de persona que comparte sus secretos con cualquiera. Él tendría que ganarse su confianza primero y esto requeriría un poco de intimidad, quizás incluso amistad.

Él no era tan bueno manteniendo contacto tampoco. Y mirando el caso de Cedric llego a una triste conclusión – traía mala suerte e incluso la muerte a todos los que conocía.

Con o sin Riddle, Harry todavía estaba en problemas en estos días. Su vida era una agonía. Con mucho gusto se rendiría y desaparecería para siempre, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Él era, después de todo, El Maldito Niño que Vivió y no El Niño que Murió Porque Estaba Cansado de Vivir. Las horas fluían a través de sus dedos y cuando al cabo de algunos días tuvo que empacar y prepararse para regresar al mundo Muggle, se sentía como si ni hubiese transcurrido ni una hora desde su regreso del cementerio.

Empacando su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, Harry miró con indiferencia el diario. Todavía estaba en el fondo de su baúl. Harry le dio un vistazo por un momento con vacilación, pero al final lo recogió. ¿Acaso tenía algo más que perder?

…

¡Hola!

¿Estás ahí?

Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Oh, bueno… lamento haberte gritado.

De verdad, lo siento…

¿Crees que solo puedes dejar de hablarme de esa forma?

¡Voy a dejarte en este baúl por los próximos cuarenta años!

No estoy bromeando.

¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eres? Tal vez todo se hubiese resuelto de otra forma si lo sabía.

Trata de entender, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando resulto que eres _él._

Ok, bueno – tú no eres _él._ O al menos eso creo…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy hablando con una memoria. Además, la memoria de Voldemort. Otra historia como esta y voy a terminar en San Mungo seguramente. Pero no sería tan malo, supongo.

Ofendí a una memoria. No era consciente de que eso era posible.

Por favor, Tom, no me hagas esto…

¡Estoy en serio harto de ti!

¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?!

Tom, ¡te necesito!

 _A tu servicio, Harry. Como es normal. Como cosa rara, usualmente me hablas cuando necesitas algo. ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿Debo ayudarte con tu tarea? ¿Tal vez hay un Basilisco que puedo matar? No hay nada difícil en lo absoluto. Bueno, a menos que quieras que mate a Voldemort, porque eso puede ser un poco problemático, ya que sucede que ¡yo solo soy su memoria!_

¿Estás enojado conmigo?

 _No, solo que a veces quiero gritarle a la gente._

Tom, lo siento, en serio.

 _¿No es eso irónico? Harry Potter disculpándose con la memoria del Señor Oscuro._

No eres él, Tom.

 _Eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Cómo puedes saber quién soy?_

Trataste de ayudarme. Él no haría eso.

 _¿Tal vez solo quería usarte?_

No lo creo.

 _Has perdido completamente la cabeza._

¿Por qué piensas eso?

 _Estas inestable mentalmente. Hace dos semanas huiste de mí, porque estabas seguro de que yo era Voldemort, aunque solo trataba de ayudarte y ahora cuando yo digo que soy él, tú no quieres creerme._

Eso realmente no suena bueno para mí, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué quieres?_

No me dejes.

 _Te gustan esas charlas melodramáticas ¿verdad?_

¿Sigues enojado?

 _¿Quién dice que estoy enojado?_

Tom, no me vas a dejar solo ¿De acuerdo?

 _Si tú no me dejas._

Así que ¿siempre estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante?

 _¿Quizás también debería jurar mi fidelidad marital y honestidad, y que no voy a dejarte hasta que la muerte nos separe?_

¿Podrías?

¿Tom?

* * *

 **Si supieran... bueno mejor no les digo nada porque después me tiran tomates por contarles de antemano lo que va a pasar XD**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana**


	5. La arpía

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco. Su autora es _partofforever,_ yo solo hago la traducción. **

_Hola -_ Tom escribiendo.

Hola - Harry escribiendo.

"Hola" Conversación normal.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **La arpía***

¡No vas a adivinar lo que pasó!

 _Ni siquiera estoy tratando…_

Bueno, ¡no tengo que decírtelo si tú no estás interesado!

 _No te apresures. Solo bromeo. No estoy seguro de que debería esperar. Si algunos Dementores te atacaron de nuevo o que estabas espiando una reunión de la Orden una vez más, no estoy realmente interesado._

Estas celoso, porque nada interesante te sucede.

 _Bueno, eso es algo nuevo. De lo que yo recuerdo, solo soy una memoria. Una memoria a tu servicio para ser exactos._

No seas tan cínico. Si no fuera por mi buena voluntad, alguien de la orden te hubiese destruido hace mucho tiempo.

 _Si no fuera por mi ayuda, los restos de tu mente perdida hace mucho tiempo se habrían ido… pero bueno, ¿qué pasó?_

¿Recuerdas que te dije acerca de nuestra nueva profesora?

 _Dolores Umbridge, ¿correcto?_

Sí. Durante nuestra primera lección ella nos dijo que guardáramos nuestras varitas. Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos, porque este año nosotros vamos a hacer nuestros TIMOS y tenemos que practicar, ¿verdad? Y si pudieras ver nuestros libros – ¡ellos probablemente son de la edad media!

 _¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Supongo que no vas a decirme sobre de tus planes para reformar el sistema educativo?_

Ya estaba llegando a mi punto. Durante esta lección, empezó una discusión – Todos estaban preguntado acerca del uso práctico de los hechizos defensivos. No solo por los exámenes, sino por el futuro – Después de todo Voldemort ha regresado. Lo dije en voz alta… y fui castigado por una semana.

 _Aún así, eso no es nada inusual. Desde que Umbridge trabaja para el ministro, es muy obvio que ella finge que Voldemort está muerto._

Últimamente estás fácilmente irritable, Tom. Estaba tratando de decir que castigo arreglo para mí.

 _¿Probablemente algo escrito?_

Casi estas en lo correcto.

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

Tuve que escribir la oración 'No debo decir mentiras'.

 _¿Cuántas veces?_

Hasta que se grabara en mi piel.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Ella uso una pluma mágica. Estaba escribiendo con mi propia sangre.

 _Pero, le dijiste a alguien acerca de eso, ¿cierto?_

Actúas como Hermione.

 _Así que no lo hiciste…_

No lo hice, porque no quiero que nadie interfiera. Esta es mi guerra personal.

 _Esto no cambia el hecho de que esa mujer es un monstruo._

Mira quién habla.

 _¿Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto?_

Sí, lo siento. Aparte, tengo otras noticias para ti. Ayer, Ron recibió una carta de su hermano mayor, Percy, el único que está en el lado del ministro. Percy escribió que Ron no debería hablar conmigo, porque ahora yo soy un indeseable. Incluso sugirió que yo podía estar un poco _desequilibrado._

 _Lo supe hace mucho tiempo._

Muy gracioso. Pero hoy, Umbridge fue nombrada gran inquisidora de Hogwarts. Ella ahora puede inspeccionar a otros profesores y ordenar nuevas regulaciones sobre la vida escolar.

 _Eso significa que el ministro está interfiriendo en Hogwarts._

Hermione dijo lo mismo.

 _Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto…_

Hay algo más…

 _¿Si?_

Ron y Hermione están tratando de persuadirme para organizar un grupo secreto de enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para otros estudiantes.

 _Una idea interesante._

No estoy seguro…

 _¿Por qué? Después de todo serán capaces de prepararse para sus exámenes, y además, puedes obrar bajo la nariz de Umbridge, lo que podría ser divertido._

E ilegal.

 _¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por las reglas? De lo que recuerdo, romper las reglas de la escuela nuca fue especialmente difícil para ti._

De lo que _yo_ recuerdo, tú deberías ayudarme y no dejar que me meta en problemas aún mayores.

 _¿Dónde está tu lado salvaje?_

Parece que tienes _demasiado_ de el.

 _Si estuvieras tan aburrido como yo, estarías actuando de la misma manera._

Si fueras yo, tendrías suficientes distracciones sin una organización estudiantil ilegal.

…

"¿Escuchaste la gran noticia?" Ron preguntó, tratando de detener la risa.

Harry estaba sentado en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea de herbolaria, la cual debería estar lista para la clase de la tarde. Debido a las detenciones de Umbridge él se estaba atrasando en el trabajo escolar. Esperaba que Ron realmente tuviera algo importante que decirle.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Alguien entró en la oficina de Umbridge y hechizó a sus gatos" Ron se hundió en la silla más cercana, todavía temblando de la risa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry no pudo evitar gritar. "¿Quién podría estar lo suficientemente loco para hacer algo como eso?"

"No has escuchado la mejor parte todavía" Ron continuo. "Esa persona hizo que todos sus espantosos gatos rosados maullaran horriblemente cada vez que Umbridge entra a su oficina. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?"

Harry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa – al parecer a alguien le disgustaba Umbridge tanto como él lo hizo, pero ese alguien estaba _muy demente_. Probablemente Umbridge lo encontrará pronto y lo castigará por eso…

"¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Fred y George?" Harry preguntó, sintiendo ya la compasión por los gemelos. Un mes entero de escribir con la pluma mágica fue sin duda esperando por quien lo hizo.

"No, no fueron ellos" dijo Ron. "Sinceramente, incluso ellos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien se atreviera a hacer algo como eso. Después de todo Umbridge es impredecible… además, no estoy seguro si un estudiante podría hacerlo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry estaba sorprendido.

"Ya ves, nadie puede quitarle el hechizo a los gatos"

"¿Quizás los profesores simplemente no quieren ayudarla?" Sugirió Harry.

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba" el otro chico dijo, estirando la cabeza pensativamente. "Hasta que escuche a Flitwick diciéndole a Dumbledore en el cuarto piso, que no sabía que hechizo fue usado y que encontrar algo que deshaga el hechizo va a tomar algún tiempo…"

"Eso es muy interesante." Harry se preguntó quién podría ser el enemigo secreto de Umbridge. Probablemente inventó el hechizo el mismo, porque Flitwick no podía simplemente quitarlo… aunque él no sabía quién era este misterioso aliado (porque los enemigos de mis enemigos son mis amigos.) sintió simpatía por él.

…

Tom, ¿Sabes algo acerca del Filtro de la Paz?

 _¿Luzco como una enciclopedia para ti? Busca en la biblioteca._

Es más de medianoche, Tom.

 _Podías haber empezado a hacer tu tarea temprano._

Bueno, tú sabes que tengo las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore y debo asistir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Además, Umbridge está vigilando todos mis pasos – no sé porque, pero ella piensa que hechicé a sus gatos… y estoy casi seguro que ella sabe que hay organizaciones secretas en la escuela.

 _Debiste estar esperando esto._

¿Por qué no vas a ayudarme?

 _No me gusta tu actitud hacia la educación._

Tom, por favor…

 _Bueno, está bien… El Filtro de la Paz… Calma la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Los ingredientes son Piedra de luna en polvo, Jarabe de eléboro, Púas de puercoespín pulverizadas y Cuerno de unicornio pulverizado. Debe ser de un color azul turquesa cuando se haya terminado. Cometer un error puede tener drásticas consecuencias, porque añadiendo demasiada cantidad de los ingredientes puede colocar al bebedor en un profundo – y posiblemente irreversible – sueño. ¿Es suficiente?_

Tiene que serlo. Gracias, has salvado mi vida. Al menos por ahora, es probable que Snape ya esté preparando otra fascinante tarea para la siguiente clase. ¿Tom?

 _¿Si?_

¿Ya te he dicho que eres maravilloso?

 _Algunas veces, pero no tengo nada en contra de que lo repitas una vez más._

Eres terrible.

 _¿Por qué no más maravilloso?_

Me alegro de no haberte ahogado.

 _¿Tenías esa intención?_

Cuando descubrí quien eres, quería lanzarte al lago. Por suerte no lo hice.

 _Eso no podría asesinarme, pero ¿qué te detuvo?_

No pude. Sentí que te necesitaba, a pesar de todo.

 _Otra vez, este melodrama._

Otra vez, este cinismo.

 _¿Entonces me necesitas?_

Por supuesto. Aparte, hay algo más, como si hubiera algo entre nosotros, pero no puedo explicarlo. ¿Almas gemelas?

 _Ese probablemente no sea el mejor término._

Sabes algo, ¿cierto?

¿Tom?

¡Odio cuando haces eso!

* * *

 ***En inglés la palabra era "The hag" que significa _bruja_ o** _**vieja bruja**_ **pero** **de forma ofensiva, encontré el sinónimo _arpía_ y me pareció que le quedaba más y no habría confusiones xD**

 **Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana :)**


	6. Champán con el enemigo

**Este capítulo definitivamente fue uno de mis favoritos XD Voy adelantando que aquí empieza el romance esperado :D**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco, su autora es _partofforever,_ yo solo hice la traducción.**

 _Hola_ \- Tom escribiendo

Hola - Harry escribiendo

"Hola" Conversación normal

' _Hola'_ pensamientos

 _Dentro del diario._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Champán con el enemigo.**

¡Tom!

Tom, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 _No grites, estamos a mitad de la noche ¿qué pasó?_

El señor Weasley… lo acaban de llevar al Hospital, lucía terrible. No sé cómo eso pasó…

 _¿Podrías ser más específico por una vez?_

Tom, ¡Yo lo ataqué!

 _Pero estabas durmiendo en tu cama, ¿cierto?_

Sí, pero…

 _¿Y supongo que ese Weasley no estaba allí?_

Por supuesto que no estaba aquí, pero…

 _En ese caso, es improbable que tú lo atacaras ¿correcto?_

Sí, pero…

 _¿Pero qué?_

Yo… ¡yo era la serpiente!

 _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Una serpiente? Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que no fue un sueño?_

Fue un sueño, pero uno de aquellos que tuve antes. Sueños sobre _Él._

 _¿Sobre mí?_

Te gustaría.

 _No seas tan quisquilloso. Dime más acerca de este sueño._

Lo vi todo desde la perspectiva de una serpiente. El señor Weasley estaba sentado en un largo y oscuro pasillo, probablemente estaba de guardia cuidando esa "arma". Y entonces ahí estaba una serpiente… yo… ataqué al señor Weasley como esa serpiente. Había sangre por todos lados… desperté gritando y nadie quería creerme, igual que tú. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore no me hizo ninguna pregunta. Para ser honesto nosotros no hemos hablado ni siquiera una vez en este año. Él inmediatamente buscó ayuda para el señor Weasley y envió a Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y a mí a Grimmauld Place. Vamos a quedarnos aquí durante la navidad.

 _Es muy interesante ese sueño tuyo. He estado sospechando que hay alguna conexión entre Voldemort y tú._

Entre tú y yo, ¿cierto?

 _Sí, eso creo._

¿Y sabes qué es?

 _Sospecho._

¿Qué?

 _Nada especial. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme? Creo que deberías dormir algo._

No quiero dormir.

 _Pero tienes que estar cansado._

Tengo miedo.

 _¿Por qué?_

Puede suceder de nuevo. ¿Y si ataco a Ron mientras duerme? ¿Tal vez ya no tengo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo? ¿Tal vez estoy poseído?

 _Hay algunas maneras de defenderse. Dumbledore probablemente va a considerar tal posibilidad._

¿A qué te refieres?

 _Oclumancia._

Oclu-¿qué?

 _Oclumancia es una manera de defenderse a uno mismo contra Legeremancia, un ataque mental de otro mago._

Es probable que sea muy difícil de entender…

 _No es fácil, pero definitivamente es muy útil. Además, deberías querer aprenderla no solo por esos sueños._

¿De qué estás hablando?

 _¿No crees que Dumbledore u otros miembros de la orden estarían interesados en tu cercana relación con la memoria de Voldemort?_

¿Ellos pueden verlo en mi mente?

 _Por supuesto. Y es probable que ellos puedan hacerlo fácilmente, teniendo en cuenta que usualmente piensas extremadamente alto… Por cierto, ¿por qué te quedaste en silencio por tanto tiempo? Estaba preocupado._

Bueno, tú sabes, tuve una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore.

 _¿Y?_

¿Y qué?

 _Usualmente me cuentas extensas historias sobre esas reuniones y hoy estas silencioso, así que sospecho que algo sucedió._

Bueno, si tú lo dices…

 _¿Sí?_

Besé a Cho.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no tenías ninguna intención de decirme?_

No estés tan sorprendido. Sabía qué harías un lío de esto.

 _¿Yo? ¿Un lío? ¡Nada de eso! Dime, ¿Cómo fue?_

Mojado.

 _No entiendo…_

Cho… ella estaba llorando.

 _¿Eres tan malo besando?_

Cállate. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

 _No puedo expresar mi opinión en ese asunto._

¿Qué quieres decir?

 _Bueno, nunca te he besado, así que no puedo determinar objetivamente si la chica estaba llorando porque eras muy incompetente._

Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

 _Quizás._

…

Harry abrió sus ojos, aunque no tenía el más mínimo deseo de salir de la cama. Sabía que debía ir a desayunar algo, un día entero en Hogsmeade estaba por delante. Un día con Cho. Bueno, él tenía que encontrarse con Hermione también, pero eso no importa.

Pero, ¿y si Tom estaba en lo correcto? ¿Tal vez sus habilidades para besar eran tan malas? Un ligero escalofrío de pánico recorrió por su espalda.

Apretó sus puños con rabia. _'Estúpido diario. ¿Qué puede saber acerca de besos?'_

Salió inmediatamente de la cama y después de veinte minutos él estaba en el patio esperando a Cho. Incluso se detuvo en el Gran Salón para recoger una tostada y su humor había mejorado de algún modo.

Entonces vio a una chica bajando las escaleras y sonrió. Cho era muy bonita.

Pero cuando ella se detuvo a su lado, sintió que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. El pánico regreso con renovada fuerza. ¿En qué estaba pensando invitándola a Hogsmeade?

Tuvieron una incómoda conversación en el camino y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Al parecer no solo en besos era malo.

"¿Tal vez podemos ir a Madame Pudipié? Es un agradable y pequeño salón de té." Cho propuso. "Yo fui ahí con…" su voz tembló y Harry supuso el por qué.

¿Acaso va a tener que competir siempre con el fantasma de un difunto amante?

El salón de té de Madame Pudipié ha demostrado ser un lugar muy particular. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de vapor y las mesas y sillas estaban todas ocupadas por adolescentes sosteniendo sus manos o besándose por encima de las tazas de té o café. Una campana sobre la puerta anunció nuevos clientes con un melodioso tintineo; las mesas circulares estaban decoradas con servilletas de encaje y tazones de azúcar de porcelana. En el día de San Valentín, la tienda estaba decorada con querubines dorados suspendidos sobre cada una de las mesas, de vez en cuando lanzaban confeti sobre las personas sentadas debajo.

Harry sintió una sacudida en su estómago. Él realmente preferiría una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Cho se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas redondas y pidió un café.

 _'_ _Esto es un completo fracaso.'_ Pensó Harry.

El tiempo pareció haberse detenido y Harry no sabía que debía hacer. Trato de ser divertido, pero nada parecía hacer reír a Cho. Luego decidió guardar silencio y tomar la mano de Cho, pero eso tampoco funcionó. Cho lo estuvo comparando abiertamente con Cedric todo el tiempo o al menos eso sintió que estaba haciendo. Al final dijo:

"¿Podemos irnos ahora? He quedado con Hermione."

Harry no esperaba lo que sucedió después de esas palabras. Cho saltó de la silla y le gritó. Harry solo recogió algunas de sus palabras, o sus acusaciones más o menos sofisticadas, tales como él siendo un "Imbécil sin corazón". Vio que algunos clientes le estaban dando miradas llenas de curiosidad y diversión. Estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.

Las citas no eran su punto más fuerte.

…

Mi vida amorosa es un completo fracaso.

 _¿Tu cita no fue exitosa?_

Fue una tragedia.

 _No voy a decir que no lo esperaba._

No puedo soportarte.

 _De nada._

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente llevarme bien con la gente?

 _Bueno, parece que te llevas bien conmigo. ¿Estás sugiriendo que no soy un humano?_

Tú no cuentas.

 _Gracias por tus amables palabras._

Tom, ¿Qué debo hacer?

 _¿Con qué? ¿Tu cita? ¿Tal vez Cho va a hablarte de nuevo si te disculpas?_

¿Y cómo puedes saber eso? Probablemente no de la experiencia.

 _Si quieres saber, ninguna chica estaba llorando cuando yo las besaba._

Me gustaría ver eso.

 _¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo?_

 _…_

 _"_ _¿Cómo terminé aquí?" Preguntó Harry, confuso._

 _Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación que había visto antes. Nada había cambiado excepto por la pequeña mesa y las dos sillas, las cuales aparecieron cerca de la ventana. Tom Riddle estaba sentado en una de ellas. Lucía igual que antes, es decir, hermoso._

 _"_ _Un gusto verte de nuevo en mi casa" saludó a Harry y le tendió su mano, señalando a la segunda silla. "Espero que esta vez no vayas a escapar apresuradamente"_

 _Harry se sentó, a pesar de que se sentía un poco extraño. Estaba sentado enfrente de una pieza del alma de Voldemort* después de todo. No quería admitir que era una muy agradable compañía._

 _Sobre la mesa había dos copas y una botella polvorienta._

 _"_ _Heidsiec, 1907. Tenemos que celebrar este encuentro adecuadamente" Dijo Tom con una sonrisa._

 _"_ _Soy menor de edad" Comentó Harry tímidamente, pero el anfitrión no le prestó atención a sus palabras._

 _"_ _Oro líquido, traerlo aquí me costó un montón de problemas, así que no lo rechaces" Los ojos de Tom brillaron con alegría y Harry no podía entender como alguien con tales ojos se convirtió en un Señor Oscuro._

 _"_ _Es solo una memoria. ¿Cómo podemos beber algo?"_

 _"_ _Bueno, no es una memoria ordinaria" Dijo Tom, dándole una copa._

 _"_ _¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry y sintió un poco de ansiedad._

 _"_ _Es una larga historia. Quizás algún día te la voy a contar."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué te cuento todo pero tú solo me dices lo que quieres?"_

 _Tom ignoró esa pregunta, como era su costumbre, la cual Harry ya conocía. Ellos bebían Champán durante un breve silencio y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que la bebida era muy buena. Como el Sol encerrado en una botella. Tom se sentó frente a él y lo observó cuidadosamente, lo cual preocupó a Harry un poco. ¿Por qué siempre estaba mirándolo de forma extraña?_

 _Se bebió el resto de su Champaña y pidió más. Tom estaba claramente divertido por su comportamiento, sin embargo, sirvió más del líquido dorado en su copa. Después de varios minutos, Harry comenzó a sentir los efectos y de alguna forma se relajó._

 _"_ _¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" Preguntó despreocupado, sentándose cómodamente en la silla. La felpa de color azul marino le hacía cosquillas en el cuello._

 _"_ _Porque tú lo has querido." Respondió Tom suavemente, bebiendo con gracia su champán._

 _"_ _Yo no pedí nada" Respondió Harry con la persistencia de un niño pequeño._

 _"_ _Si, lo hiciste." Riddle dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia el chico. Harry pensó que tal vez Tom quería decirle algún tipo de secreto y se acercó a él. Las burbujas del Champán ya estaban revolviéndose en su cabeza, por lo que no le molestaba que no hubiese más de cinco centímetros entre él y la memoria de su enemigo._

 _"_ _¿Qué es lo que pedí?" Empezó Harry, mirando en los ojos grises de Tom Riddle, que ahora brillaban un poco frenético._

 _'_ _No debería estar tan cerca' Habló la voz de la razón en algún lugar en la cabeza de Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Algo rozó contra la boca de Harry, algo cálido y suave. Tom le dio un beso vacilante en sus temblorosos labios._

 _¿Estás loco? Una parte de Harry quería golpear a Riddle en la cara, pero la otra parte, ahora un poco aturdida por el Champán, no tenía nada en contra de lo que estaba sucediendo. En el lado positivo, al menos Tom no estaba llorando mientras lo besaba._

 _Por alguna absurda razón, las extremidades de Harry parecían estar de acuerdo con las acciones de Tom; Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de Tom con fervor. El beso se sentía terrible, pero de algún modo era la cosa más dulce que jamás había sentido._

 _De repente, cuando a Harry comenzó a gustarle realmente, Tom se detuvo y dijo:_

 _"_ _Todavía tienes mucho que aprender"_

 _Harry lo miró estúpidamente._

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_

 _"_ _Dudabas de mí" Dijo Tom, "No podía permitir perder mi honor"_

 _"_ _¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Harry de nuevo, su voz temblando con rabia. "¿Para qué era todo esto?"_

 _Tom lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y triunfo en sus ojos._

 _"_ _Tú querías saber si podía besar. Ahora ya sabes"_

 _Harry lo miró sin decir una palabra. Estaba enojado y devastado. Enojado, porque Riddle estaba, obviamente, jugando con él. Devastado, porque por un momento pensó que ese beso significaba algo. Al parecer, Riddle tenía más de Voldemort en él de lo que pensaba._

 _"_ _Te odio" siseó Harry fríamente. No podía permitirse ninguna humillación más._

 _"_ _Eso es lo que quieres creer" Escuchó la voz de Riddle antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad._

* * *

 ***Creo que este fue un error de la autora xD porque Tom aún no le ha dicho a Harry acerca de los Horrocruxes, eso viene mas adelante.**

 **En el quinto libro de Harry Potter la escena de la cita con Cho me pareció muy graciosa jajajaja, fue tan terriblemente torpe. Creo que eso le quito todas las ganas a Harry de salir con una chica por un tiempo...**

 **Ese beso con Tom, si yo fuera Harry creo que lo hubiese golpeado... muy duro... pero bueno...**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	7. Separaciones y Retornos

**Hola, disculpen la demora en subir el capítulo con el otro también me voy a demorar un poco, pero no mas de dos semanas ^^u**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco, su autora es _partofforever_ yo solo hice la traducción :3**

"Hola" conversación normal

Hola, Harry escribiendo

 _Hola,_ Tom escribiendo

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Separaciones y retornos**

 _'_ _¡Como pudo hacerme eso!'_

¡Estúpido diario! ¡No debí tomarlo de ese maldito baño!

"¡Harry cuidado!" Hermione chilló, pero era demasiado tarde.

Harry estaba cortando sus escarabajos egipcios verdes con tanta pasión que uno de ellos saltó de repente y voló por el aire. Quizás no hubiese tenido ninguna consecuencia, pero el profesor Snape estaba pasando por su mesa. Desafortunadamente, para el horror de Harry (y deleite de Ron) el escarabajo lo golpeó directamente en el ojo. Snape siseó de dolor y tropezó como si estuviese borracho. Varios estudiantes estallaron en risas, pero ellos fueron silenciados con una sola mirada de Snape después de algunos segundos, a pesar de que un gran círculo oscuro empezó a aparecer alrededor de su ojo y él lucía como un muy enojado panda.

"Potter" Dijo tan fríamente que la sangre de Harry se congeló. "¿Qué se supone que significa esto?"

"Lo siento, fue un accidente" el chico respondió, con una voz temblorosa, la cual sonaba muy patética.

"¿Un accidente? Este es probablemente el centésimo accidente en los últimos tres meses, Potter" Snape no alzó la voz, pero era aterrador no obstante. Harry pensó que preferiría si el profesor simplemente le gritase. "Por extraño que parezca, usualmente _yo soy_ su víctima"

"Yo realmente no quería…" Harry empezó a explicar, pero Snape lo interrumpió, levantando su mano.

"Suficiente. Detención. Esta noche"

Harry suspiró, pero no protestó. Sabía que se lo merecía. Debió ser más cuidadoso. Y definitivamente debe dejar de pensar tanto sobre el diario. Ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que él tuvo su pequeña charla con Riddle y se siente terriblemente extraño por eso. Por un lado, extraña mucho la compañía de Riddle, pero por el otro, no tiene la intención de rendirse. Nunca más va a mostrar sus debilidades. En cuanto a Snape – Harry no estaba sorprendido de que él consiguió una detención. Después de que su maldita curiosidad lo llevó a deambular a través de las memorias de su profesor, Snape estaba tratándolo mucho más injusto de lo usual.

 _Tal vez una buena conversación con Riddle mejoraría tu estado de ánimo_ , susurró una voz indiscreta en algún lugar dentro de él y Harry empezó a preguntarse si el mismo Voldemort estaba colocando esas ideas en su cabeza. Probablemente él tiene un fácil acceso a su cabeza, puesto que resultó que la Oclumancia no era exactamente el punto más fuerte de Harry. Honestamente, su Oclumancia era probablemente tan mala como sus habilidades para besar…

"No te preocupes" le susurró Ron y Harry regresó a la realidad. "Él no va a ser peor que Umbridge, ¿cierto?"

"Gracias Ron. En serio levantaste mi espíritu" Harry gruño en respuesta y revolvió su poción burbujeante.

Él no supo que no iba a asistir a ninguna detención ese día.

…

Todavía pienso que eres una criatura sin corazón salida del infierno, pero ¿podemos hablar un momento?

 _Por supuesto. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?_

Mi padrino está… muerto.

¿No vas a decir nada?

 _Harry, ¿Yo lo maté?_

No. Él fue asesinado por su propia prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Me alegro de que no fuera yo._

Estabas allí también.

 _¿Dónde?_

En el Ministerio de Magia.

 _Pero eso es ilógico. Durante todo un año estaba fingiendo que no existo._

Al parecer llegaste a la conclusión de que era tiempo para salir de las sombras y destruir medio ministerio.

 _Harry, suenas tan… serio._

¿De verdad?

 _No lo hagas._

¿Qué?

 _No te distancies de mí. Solo quiero ayudarte._

Ya conozco como son tus ayudas. Así que no, gracias.

 _¿Todavía estás enojado? No pensé que te molestaría tanto. Honestamente esperaba que volvieras después de algunos días. Y tú estuviste en silencio por cerca de cuatro meses._

Todavía no estoy hablando contigo.

 _Me parecía que era justo lo que estábamos haciendo._

Lo hago porque tengo que. De otra forma me voy a volver loco. Ron y Hermione son tan irritantes – tan persistentes como fantasmas detrás de mi espalda, como si sospechasen que quiero hacer algo estúpido. Dumbledore es aún peor – primero estaba fingiendo que no existo y ahora él está jugando al buen y amable abuelo repentinamente y se disculpa por todo. Un poco tarde. Si él me hubiese enseñado la maldita Oclumancia, ¡Sirius todavía estaría vivo! Tom, estoy completamente solo ahora, mi vida ya no tiene ningún propósito… Todos parecen ver algún tipo de salvador en mí y yo no soy un héroe. Solo soy un chico ordinario. No tengo ningunas habilidades o talentos especiales. Y no te he dicho lo peor todavía.

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_

Voldemort me quería en el departamento de misterios, así yo podría tomar la profecía de ahí.

 _¿Qué clase de profecía?_

Acerca de él y yo. ¿O tal vez acerca de tú y yo?

 _¿La escuchaste?_

Sí.

 _¿Y?_

Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva.

 _¿Así que tienes que matarlo?_

Eso parece. Aunque es mucho más probable que _él_ me vaya a matar.

 _No digas eso._

¿Estás completamente loco? ¿Cómo puedo pelear contra Voldemort? Ni siquiera sé el uno por ciento de los hechizos que él conoce. No tengo esperanza…

 _Tú me tienes. Voy a ayudarte._

¿No recuerdas que no estoy hablando contigo?

 _Bueno, sí. ¿Pero no vas a olvidarme por el resto de tu vida? Era solo una broma._

Es muy fácil para ti tratarme como una broma. Me emborrachaste y entonces me usaste.

 _¿Te emborraché? ¡Tomaste solo dos copas de Champán! Y si tú no lo recuerdas, ¡yo voy a recordarte que tú me devolviste el beso!_

¡Eso no es cierto!

 _Es cierto, pero solo tienes miedo de admitirlo._

Creo que es el momento de finalizar nuestra conversación.

 _Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero si me dejas ahora, no voy a decirte un secreto. Un secreto acerca de él._

Ni siquiera trates de engañarme.

 _Esto va a ayudarte a derrotarlo._

¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

 _Solo tu amistad._

Ese es un precio muy alto.

 _Sabes que me necesitas._

¿Y de dónde sacaste esa conclusión, narciso?

 _Solo yo puedo entenderte._

 _¿Cuál es tu decisión?_

Está bien. Dime lo que sabes.

 _¿Tal vez puedas venir?_

No, gracias.

 _Bueno, si tú no quieres… creo que Voldemort dividió su alma en piezas y las escondió en varios objetos. Ese es el por qué no murió cuando la maldición asesina rebotó hacia él. Para derrotarlo, tienes que destruir todos sus Horrocruxes._

¿Cómo lo sabes?

 _Recuerdo que planeé algo como eso._

¿Y sabes dónde están esos Horrocruxes?

 _Bueno, no lo sé exactamente… pero tengo algunas sospechas._

¿Puedes decirme?

 _Voldemort probablemente escondió su alma en algunos artículos valiosos. Nuestras reliquias familiares por ejemplo – el anillo de mi abuelo y el relicario de mi madre. Yo nunca los vi, pero sospecho que encontrarlos no me llevó mucho tiempo._

¿Qué más?

 _Tal vez otros recuerdos de los fundadores de la escuela. Con el relicario de Slytherin, yo probablemente desearía tener otros artefactos._

La espada de Gryffindor todavía está en la escuela.

 _Entonces solo queda Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Yo leí una vez acerca de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Quizás pude encontrarla._

¿Cuántos más de estos Horrocruxes?

 _Creo que siete. No, estoy seguro de ello._

Así que un relicario, un anillo, una diadema y algo que perteneció a Hufflepuff. ¿Qué pasa con los otros tres?

 _¿Notaste algo que este conmigo todo el tiempo?_

¿Te refieres a Voldemort?

 _¿Y de quien estamos hablando?_

Bueno, está bien, no te pongas nervioso… tengo que pensar un momento. Hmm, usualmente estas acompañado por Nagini. Es una enorme serpiente. ¿Puede un animal ser un Horrocrux también?

 _Es probable. Y para los otros dos tengo algunas sospechas, pero supongo que tenemos suficiente para cazar por ahora._

¿Nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 _No crees que puedes encontrar estos Horrocruxes solo, Harry ¿verdad? Es una tarea muy peligrosa. Es probable que ellos estén protegidos con algunos poderosos hechizos._

Permíteme señalar que eres una _memoria._ ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

 _Digamos que voy a ser el cerebro de esta misión. Con el debido respeto, Harry, pero a veces eres tan descuidado…_

Sí, sí, soy imprudente y malo con los besos. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

 _Como tienes que volver al mundo muggle para las vacaciones, vamos a usar este tiempo para prepararnos. Vas a prestar algunos libros de la biblioteca y aprender algunos hechizos útiles._

No soy un adulto, no puedo usar magia fuera de la escuela.

 _No es un problema. Siempre puedes visitarme._

Tal vez esta es una solución… ¿y qué sucede luego?

 _Luego, cuando estés listo, vamos a empezar nuestra búsqueda. Al inicio vamos a visitar la casa de mi abuelo, después, la cueva._

Bueno, no suena tan mal, ¿cierto?


	8. El jardín secreto

**Hola, no tengo perdón de Dios por desaparecer así, pero ya volví. voy a subir los capítulos regularmente otra vez ahora que estoy en vacaciones.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco, su autora es partofforever yo solo hago la traducción.**

"Hola" conversación normal

 _'Hola'_ pensamientos

 _Hola_ conversación mental

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El jardín secreto**

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" preguntó Hermione con envidia, cuando Harry fue capaz de transformar a Ron en un bebé león sin esfuerzo, mientras que ella estaba teniendo dificultades para hacer que Neville se pareciese un poco más a un sapo.

"He estado leyendo algunos libros durante el verano" Sonrió en respuesta.

Por supuesto esa no era _toda_ la verdad. Es cierto que leyó todos sus libros escolares (Excepto pociones – no sabe si va a ser capaz de estudiarlo) y muchos otros más, que Tom le dijo que prestara. Honestamente, en algún momento Harry empezó a lamentar haber estado de acuerdo con este entrenamiento de verano – Riddle fue mucho más exigente que McGonagall y mucho más malhumorado que Snape. Él nunca le permitió salir, exigiendo la perfección y la preparación. Por supuesto, ahora Harry estaba agradecido por eso – no tenía problemas con las clases y todo le salía bien en el primer intento. Los profesores no cesaban de felicitarlo lo cual estaba volviendo a Hermione loca y hacía a Ron reír mucho.

"¿Quizás deberías mudarte a la torre Ravenclaw o algo?" Ron estaba bromeando, ahora que había recuperado su forma humana y McGonagall le dio a Harry diez puntos por la correcta ejecución del ejercicio.

"Cualquiera excepto Slytherin" Harry respondió, mirando a Malfoy quien estaba sentado junto a la ventana y observándolo con una mirada asesina. Si uno pensaba en ello, Malfoy se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña este año. Siempre parecía cansado y enojado y durante las lecciones estaba distraído.

Desde luego, Harry no tenía la intención de preocuparse sobre eso – tenía un montón de problemas más serios sobre sus hombros. No solo Tom le daba nuevos trabajos que hacer para que estuviese mejor preparado para la cacería de Horrocruxes, sino que Dumbledore decidió que Harry debería tener clases privadas con él también. Harry no estaba feliz por eso, pero Tom le dijo que esas lecciones podrían ser muy útiles. Aunque él odiaba con pasión al viejo director, era capaz de apreciar sus conocimientos y – por ende Harry tenía que lidiar con todas estas actividades ahora. ¿Ya mencionó que también era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor?

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando después de un largo día de clases él fue solo al dormitorio y vio a una extraña figura sobre su cama.

 _'_ _¿es esto posible?'_ Pensó y contuvo la respiración.

No había ninguna duda de que la persona que vio frente a él era Tom Riddle, pero el chico parecía algo… extraño. ¿Irreal?

Solo después de un tiempo Harry se dio cuenta de cual era esta diferencia – después de todo, Tom solo era una memoria, no un hombre vivo. No tenía cuerpo. Pero el tampoco parecía un fantasma. Harry pensó que la palabra más apropiada sería una _sombra_. Sin embargo, eso llevo a las siguientes preguntas:

"¿Cómo?"

"¿No estas contento?" Tom respondió, sonriendo un poco. "Pensé que te haría feliz si pudiésemos hablar en esta forma"

"Oh, por supuesto que estoy contento…" y confundido. "Pero tú… me sorprendiste. ¿Cómo hiciste esto? Después de todo solo eres una memoria, ¿verdad?"

Tom resopló, como si Harry lo insultara:

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero aparentemente aun no lo has notado. Además, estoy aquí, de cierta forma, debido a tu esfuerzo."

"¿Mi esfuerzo?"

"Sí, el tuyo." Dijo Tom, tendido sobre la cama de Harry como si estuviese en casa. Eso no impresiono mucho a Harry – durante las vacaciones él se quedó con Riddle el tiempo suficiente para no estar sorprendido con su permisividad. "Tome esta forma usando tu magia"

Harry aún lo miraba sin comprender, tal vez incluso un poco asustado, por lo que Tom añadió:

"No hay nada que temer. Tienes la suficiente magia para mantenerme aquí. Y si tienes suficiente de mí – cosa que no creo realmente – siempre puedo volver a la agenda"

Harry miró dudosamente a Tom.

"¿Otras personas también pueden verte?"

"Si tú quieres que ellos lo hagan"

Harry sintió un ligero malestar. Si otros pueden ver a Riddle, su situación sería muy difícil. Probablemente las personas pensarían que él está loco y lo enviarían a San Mungo. O para _Azkaban_.

Harry se sentó en la cama junto a Tom y suspiró. De hecho, era agradable hablar con su nuevo aliado en este entorno familiar. Miro a Riddle y extendió su mano hacia su cabello. Siempre quiso saber si es tan suave como parece, pero nunca se atrevió a tocarlo allí en el diario. Aquí en Gryffindor estaba en casa y tenía el derecho de dictar las reglas.

O eso pensaba hasta que su mano pasó directamente _a través_ de Riddle.

Harry debía tener una cara muy ridícula, porque Tom se río en voz alta. Su risa resonó en la cálida habitación, lo cual hizo que toda la situación pareciese aún más absurda a Harry.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" él trató de mantener una cara seria pero sintió sus mejillas arder. "Solo quería saber si realmente estabas aquí" trato de explicar.

"No," se rió de nuevo Riddle, "tú querías tocar mi cabello."

"¿Qué es tan sorprendente?" Harry sabía que estaba sonrojado además estaba enojado consigo mismo. ¿Qué lo provocó?

"Nada, por supuesto." Respondió Tom, aunque sus ojos estaban diciendo algo más.

Pero después de un tiempo su rostro cambio y un gesto de dolor, tal vez de tristeza, pasó a través de él y se sentó al lado de Harry diciendo en voz baja:

"Estás tan cerca, pero tan lejos."

…

Cuando caminaban juntos en la noche hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, Riddle parecía un poco más alegre. Probablemente porque estaba tratando de molestar a Harry. Él no quería que Tom lo acompañara, dijo que era demasiado peligroso, pero Riddle no escuchó.

Por eso, cuando al principio Dumbledore preguntó: "Harry, ¿no traes a alguien contigo?" casi se muere de nervios. ¿Dumbledore podía sentir la presencia de una memoria? Harry no podía estar seguro.

 _Me sintió._

 _¿Tom?_

 _No, Voldemort idiota._

 _Deja de perder el tiempo. ¡Y sal de mi cabeza!_

En respuesta solo escucho una risita.

"Harry, ¿Paso algo?" Dumbledore pregunto con su usual tono afable y el chico recordó donde estaba. Debía tener más cuidado.

"Nada, absolutamente nada profesor. Solo estoy un poco cansado hoy. ¿Qué le paso en la mano señor?" Harry trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente.

"Esa es una historia muy larga, Harry. Y muy interesante. Tal vez algún día…"

El muchacho no escucho el resto de la oración, porque una ola de emociones muy violenta cruzo por su mente que casi perdió el aliento. Sintió la ira y el odio, pero también el miedo.

 _Él sabe, Harry._ Riddle parecía desolado. _Los encontró._

Harry no podía entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero algo lo hizo mirar hacia la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto, tratando de controlar sus inquietantes pensamientos.

El director lo miro con curiosidad y luego dijo:

"Es interesante que preguntes sobre este anillo, mi querido muchacho."

 _¿Cómo lo encontró?_ Riddle quería saber. _¿Cómo se atreve a usar mi anillo? ¡Él no es digno!_

 _Cállate_ Harry trato de silenciarlo, pero eso no pareció surtir ningún efecto.

Ignorando las maldiciones de Riddle, Harry miro al director. Él había visto la amable sonrisa de Dumbledore, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban brillando de una forma peligrosa. ¿O tal vez solo lo ha imaginado?

"Decidí que debes saber algunas cosas sobre Tom Riddle, Harry. Tienes que conocer a tu enemigo antes de que puedas derrotarlo."

"¿Quieres decir Voldemort, verdad? Harry interrumpió, sintiendo que Tom finalmente se había quedado en silencio.

"Su verdadero nombre es Tom Riddle, Harry" El director observó a su estudiante cuidadosamente.

"¿Tal vez Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort son dos personas diferentes?" Harry trato de explicar, pero Dumbledore levantó su mano:

"No debes pensar de esa manera. Tom tenía una inclinación por la violencia y la brutalidad incluso como un niño. Nombrándose a si mismo Voldemort no cambió su _naturaleza_." La voz de Dumbledore estaba extrañamente tranquila. Harry nunca había escuchado tanta seguridad en su tono. ¿Cómo si el director estuviese cegado por algo?

"Hoy te voy a mostrar mi propio recuerdo de Tom Riddle. Tal vez después de verla puedas entender lo que quiero decir."

…

Harry estaba acostado en su cama. Ya había pasado la media noche, pero no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en lo que Dumbledore le mostró. No tenía ni idea de que la infancia de Riddle fuera tan difícil. Probablemente aún más difícil que la suya.

Cuando trato de explicarle a Dumbledore que sentía compasión por Tom, el director lo miro con gran preocupación:

"¿Sientes compasión por el asesino de tus padres, Harry?"

No era justo colocarlo de esa manera.

Ahora estaba en su cama girando de lado a lado. A pesar de ver que Riddle como un niño había sido propenso a la violencia, no podía considerar a ese niño como _Voldemort_. El joven Tom Riddle era simplemente un huérfano no deseado y sin amor, mas no un asesino.

Por desgracia, no podía compartir esos conocimientos con dicha persona, porque Riddle desapareció antes de llegar a la torre Gryffindor. Harry sospecha que Tom no regreso a la agenda, trató de comunicarse con él de esa forma. Empezó a preocuparse y comenzó a preguntarse si se puede matar a una memoria.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de que le preocupase lo que le pasara a Tom, pero no podía evitarlo – incluso si él no podía ser _físicamente_ herido, Harry sintió que Riddle necesitaba su ayuda.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y tomo el mapa del merodeador de su baúl. Intento salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como fuese posible para no despertar a nadie. Las caminatas nocturnas – incluso en su caso – eran algo muy inusual. E ilegal.

Harry estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo los pasillos por los próximos minutos, preguntándose donde podía encontrar a Tom. Obviamente no podía verlo en el mapa del merodeador, aunque estaba sorprendido al ver a Draco Malfoy en el. Tal vez si tuviese más tiempo y menos problemas buscaría porque el Slytherin estaba deambulando alrededor del castillo en medio de la noche, pero en este momento no podía importarle menos.

Al pasar por una de las ventanas Harry tuvo una idea. Observo el lago y los prados sumidos en la penumbra y de repente se dio cuenta en donde debe buscar a Tom.

Bajo tan rápido las escaleras que aquellos retratos que no habían estado durmiendo pudieron ver sus pies desnudos sobresaliendo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Afuera hacia frio, a pesar de que solo estaban en septiembre. Harry camino hacia uno de los jardines y rápidamente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Rodeado de maleza descuidada y hermosas rosas de otoño, una puerta estaba escondida, la cual solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Una vez que cruzo el pasadizo secreto, sintió la magia que rodeaba el lugar. También podía ser vista fácilmente – en el jardín había flores que normalmente se hubiesen marchitado hace mucho tiempo sin duda.

Harry miro alrededor y vio a Tom bajo la luz de la luna. El chico probablemente aún no ha notado su llegada, estaba sentado cabizbajo debajo de uno de los viejos árboles.

"Tom" susurró Harry, acercándose a su aliado que estaba sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Riddle alzo la mirada y observó al estudiante de Gryffindor con seriedad.

"¿Por qué has venido?"

Harry no esperaba tal pregunta.

"Pensé que algo había pasado" respondió "que podrías necesitar ayuda."

"¿Y cómo puedes _tú_ ayudarme? Riddle resopló "¡Tú no entiendes nada!"

"¿Yo no entiendo?" Harry sintió la ira crecer dentro de él "¿Qué _yo_ no entiendo?" repitió. "¡Si tu no recuerdas, yo voy a recordarte que no eres el único que tuvo una infancia difícil! ¿Crees que olvidé lo hambriento que a veces estaba? ¿Cómo estaba asustado cuando tuve que dormir en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo…"

"¡Harry, Tú no eres un asesino!" Riddle gritó.

El chico lo miró con compasión.

"Tú no eres un asesino, Tom"

"Maté a tus padres"

" _Voldemort_ lo hizo, no tú"

"Yo soy Voldemort"

"No, no lo eres" Harry chasqueó con molestia y trató de colocar su mano en el hombro de Tom. Por supuesto, esto conllevo a terminar tocando la corteza del árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados.

Riddle sonrió un poco, aunque Harry pudo haber jurado que momentos antes vio rastros de lágrimas en su cara borrosa.

"Estamos juntos al fin, pero tan distantes." Tom dijo lentamente, su mirada vagando hacia las estrellas.

* * *

 **Soy el tipo de persona que piensa que Dumbledore esta cegado por su pasado y lo que paso con Gellert por lo cual ve el mundo en blanco y negro cuando este en realidad esta lleno de muchos tonos de gris, el tuvo la oportunidad de evitar que Tom se convirtiese en Voldemort cuando este todavía era un niño que apenas acababa de descubrir el mundo al cual pertenecía. Tom no era una palomita del señor y puede que sea sociopata/psicopata (no estoy segura a cual de los dos pertenece), sin embargo eso no evitaba que pudiese sentir respeto y Dumbledore pudo haber usado eso para guiarlo por buen camino, pero en vez de hacer lo correcto como profesor y tutor del niño por gran parte del año, lo empujo a un lado, lo trataba con desconfianza y esto provocó que Tom sintiera un mayor rencor. Para mi gran parte de lo sucedido con Tom (en lo que se convirtió) es culpa de Dumbles, también lo culpo por Harry y Snape, con el primero porque se supone que como adulto, aún con una profecía en medio, no debió dejar toda la carga sobre los hombros de un niño; respecto al segundo, el no hacia nada cuando los merodeadores le hacian Bullying a Snape, incluso estuvo a punto de morir y ni así reaccionó!**

 **Bueno para finalizar esta verborrea, Dumbledore no me agrada, punto. XD Sin embargo eso no significa que lo odie, hasta ese punto no llego porque el también tiene un pasado turbulento y aveces siento pena por él.**

 **No sé que pensará la autora de la historia respecto a Dumbles, pero de mi parte eso es lo que pienso :)**

 **Nos leemos luego ;)**


End file.
